


material snow

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: Villanelle身上是否存在著一個感性，柔軟的園地？抑是她如同自己的出身地，俄羅斯，一樣的冷冽無情。
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	material snow

「妳喜歡狗嗎？」

號誌由紅轉綠的瞬間有人輕輕拉住Eve的手腕問道。

受到驚嚇的她反射性的側開身子，導致皮包肩帶滑落至手臂。

Eve能從氣味辨別來者何人。

「我告訴過妳多少次，別像這樣忽然出現在我旁邊。」

「對不起，Eve，壞習慣。」

Villanelle替她把包包肩帶拉回肩上。

今天的Villanelle戴了棒球帽，背光處的Eve看不清楚她的臉孔。

Villanelle的手停頓於Eve肩旁。幾秒後她的手握成拳頭，接著放鬆，伸進自己棒球外套的口袋。

要過馬路的行人們經過時不感興趣的瞄了她們一眼，遠方有人鳴按汽車喇叭。

一下子號誌變回了紅燈，她們站在人群當中。

「那麼，妳喜歡嗎？」

Villanelle湊近Eve耳邊，令Eve能更容易聽見她的問句。

「妳為什麼問這個？」

Eve面朝號誌觀望，一面漫不經心的應話。

「我看見妳跟別人的狗玩。」

那是今天早上的事了，而此刻是傍晚。

「妳又跟蹤我了？」

她轉頭，問話的音量提高了一點。左邊的女人給了她們一個眼神。

「哪有，我只是在觀察。」

「那就是跟蹤。」

綠燈了，人群移動起來。

行走之際，有人倉促的走過，碰撞到Eve。

Villanelle什麼也沒說，只是攬住Eve肩膀，領著她過馬路。

走到對街後，Eve抬眼看向Villanelle的臉。

一粒汗珠沿著Villanelle下顎線條下淌，Eve依然看不見Villanelle的表情。

＊

她們坐在露天咖啡座，Eve用吸管吸了一口她的冰咖啡。

Villanelle雙手抱胸，從剛才開始便沒有碰過她的飲品。

「Eve，妳還沒回答我的問題。」

Villanelle皺著眉說道。

Eve有時候會因為Villanelle提出的疑問感到奇妙。

明明都讀過彼此的檔案，但有些疑惑還是得靠這種面對面的方式才得以解決。

「我想我是喜歡狗的。我在老家時養過狗，是一隻邊境牧羊犬，叫作Ordine。她的個性很溫和，我十分喜歡她。」

「後來怎麼了？」

「Ordine過世了，是車禍。沒有人知道是誰的車撞到她。」

她的心中湧現一股熟悉的悲傷。

那是很久以前的事了，然而這不代表Eve會放下。

「我很遺憾，Eve，這並不公平。」

Villanelle不贊同的搖搖頭。

Eve好奇她是真的能體會到一種惋惜，或是類似憐惜的情感，還是根據長期觀察下來，Villanelle自行推斷出什麼場合該對什麼人說些什麼話。

Villanelle身上是否存在著一個感性，柔軟的園地？

抑是她如同自己的出身地，俄羅斯，一樣的冷冽無情。

「妳想要嗎？」

「嗯，我．．．」

Eve察覺鄰座一位男人和女人鼓勵性質的微笑，意識到她們或許被誤會了，遭人誤會成是一對想要有小孩的同性伴侶。

這個想法使Eve雙頰些許發燙起來。

「我不覺得可行。我的意思是，我沒有什麼時間照顧寵物。」

「噢。」

Villanelle停頓了一下。

「我想妳是對的，Eve。」

Villanelle用吸管攪動杯子裡的冰塊，似乎依舊不打算喝她的飲料。

「假如妳沒有足夠的時間陪伴他們，他們會變得孤單，再來也許就死於孤單。」

Eve頷首，拿起咖啡啜飲一口。

孤單這個字由Villanelle口中說出來，不知怎的，竟有種異樣的契合感。

大概是因為Eve明白Villanelle時常隻身一人。即便她能為自己找來一些人（Eve皺眉），然而那不表示她不會感覺孤單。

她會嗎？

Eve知道她能夠詢問Villanelle，可Eve不會這麼做，因為這不是她們的交談習慣。

她想了想，終於決定，比起孤單與否，她更想問問Villanelle棒球帽的事。

「為什麼戴帽子？」

「沒什麼。」

「我能看嗎？」

Villanelle的手指在桌面不規律的敲擊著，看似是在斟酌。

幾秒後她推開桌上飲料，然後上半身前傾。

Eve摘掉她的帽子，發現Villanelle左邊額角有一塊明顯的瘀傷，鼻子泛紅，下嘴唇一道浮腫的傷痕。

Eve盯著她，一時之間找不合適的言語。Villanelle不耐煩的奪回Eve手上的帽子戴回去。

「滿意了嗎？」

「妳的臉怎麼了？」

「我和我的handler打架了。」

「Konstantin？」

「不，新的handler。一位女人。」

她調整帽子的位置，顯然不想被Eve直接看到臉。

Eve直到現在才得知Villanelle換了handler。除非她試著去問，否則Villanelle不會多說。偶爾她問了，Villanelle也不見得樂意說，這就是她們的習性。

「看起來她真的給妳痛扁了一頓。」

「別低估我。」

她雙手在胸前交叉，靠往椅背。

「怎麼可能，我只是想弄懂妳遮遮掩掩的原因。」

「我不想讓陽光直射傷口。」

「就這樣？」

Villanelle聳了聳肩。Eve沒有追問下去，縱使她明白這應該不全是實話。

「不過我很開心能看見妳的臉。」

Eve輕輕的吐露。她看見Villanelle抿了抿唇，再點點頭。

「Dasha說我現在的臉很難看，妳會不想看我。」

「才沒有那回事。」

Villanelle安靜了片刻，最後有些不確定的拿下棒球帽。

Eve伸出右手緩緩的用手指撫摸Villanelle臉頰。

「妳看，我現在不是正看著妳嗎？」

她笑著說。Villanelle低哼一聲，偏過頭闔上眼，整張臉依戀的靠往Eve的掌心去。

＊

「走吧，我們還有地方要去。」

_地方_ 指的是Eve的家，更精確點，Eve的臥室。

她們在未開燈的房間接吻，Eve揮開礙事的棒球帽，帽子掉到了她們腳邊。

Villanelle滿是傷的臉被夕陽餘光照耀著，形成暗影與光明，貌似是一幅Eve曾在某處見過的油畫作品。

她的手從Villanelle頸部下移至胸口，Villanelle順從Eve的手勢脫下夾克後又自行脫去上衣。

Eve的手按上她肩部，Villanelle抽了一口氣。

「抱歉，我不知道。」

「沒關係，Eve，我喜歡這樣。」

於是Eve沒有拿開手。

「妳認不認為妳可以．．．」

「我可以，Eve。」

她拉起Eve的左手親吻腕部。她的唇瓣既溫暖又溫柔。

Villanelle跪在她腿間時，Eve的手覆上的是她額頭上沒有傷的區塊。

＊

她和Villanelle擠在狹小的床上，肩頭相觸。

Villanelle翻身面對Eve，床因為她的動靜發出抗議的噪音。

「Eve，妳的床爛透了。」

她咕噥著抱怨，Eve笑了。不論嘴上如何嫌棄，到頭來仍不是服從Eve的指令躺了上去。

「妳喜歡狗嗎，Villanelle？」

Villanelle合起嘴，嘴唇拉成一條直線，Eve理解那意味著「不」。

「那樣很奇怪。」

「什麼很奇怪？」

「把寵物留在身邊，僅僅為了讓人快樂，讓人比較不孤單？聽起來不太對。」

她用手指點了點Eve眼角，又在上頭畫圓。

「原本自由的動物被豢養後變得必須依賴飼主維生，還會設法取悅飼主。我不知道，Eve，我感覺這麼對待他們挺自私。」

Villanelle停下動作，手掌貼上Eve的臉。

「所以我不喜歡去動物園，那個地方真是psychopathic。」

她誇張的呼出一口氣，Eve用鼻子低哼發笑。

「不過，Villanelle，會不會有可能其實寵物及飼主互相需要對方的存在？」

「像被彼此控制住那樣嗎？」

Eve不確定Villanelle的比喻正不正確，因此沉默著。

「真奇怪，Eve，有誰會對自己遭人牽制這件事覺得高興。」

Villanelle縮手，於一片黑暗中瞇細眼睛。

＊

寂靜持續了一會，Villanelle聽上去早已熟睡，Eve則難以入眠。

她的思慮正被Villanelle的說法給煩擾著。

她感覺Villanelle對某些部分的觀點是正確的，然而Eve節錄不出是哪個段落。

Eve想起了Ordine在草地奔跑的模樣，看上去無拘無束。

被人豢養的動物是否真正快樂，還是動物可以分辨自己快樂不快樂的機制自一開始便遭人剝奪。

Eve希望Ordine曾經真正快樂過。

她靠近Villanelle傷痕累累的臉以及身體，一個念頭浮現於Eve心頭──

妳是否也是一頭受組織控制，喪失自由的困獸呢，Villanelle？

頸上套有鎖鍊製成的項圈，飼主要妳往哪去，妳就得屈從。

是不是呢，Villanelle？

Eve伸手觸摸Villanelle柔軟的面頰，拇指溫柔的摩娑她睫毛下方的肌膚。

漆黑的寢室裡，無人能看得見那頂被遺忘在原地的棒球帽。

**Author's Note:**

> Villanelle對動物的意見不代表我對動物的意見。  
> 寵物在裡頭是Villanelle失去自由的一種比喻。  
> 雖然表面上談的是寵物，實際上Villanelle是在暗示自己的處境 。


End file.
